


Healing a broken Heart

by Tony_boy96



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bobby is really emotional and just wants to find love, Hurt/Comfort, Kitty and Rouge play matchmakers, M/M, Pyros a dick, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro breaks Bobby's heart at Alkali Lake and Bobby isn't re same again until he meets a boy, the perfect boy, literally an angel, but can't bring himself to admit his feelings for Warren so Rogue and Kitty need to give him a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so fair warning I just recently got into X-men so there will be a couple wrong things, but I tried to keep it as close to the movie as possible, this chapter starts at the end of X-men 2.

Healing a Broken Heart 

Bobby 

Bobby was worried. Worried about his boyfriend John, also mad considering he had just torched Bobby's house and front yard, but also because he was sitting there across the Blackbird watching John talk to Magneto of all people. He saw Magneto magnetically attract John's lighter and say "what's your name?" "John" he heard John say hypnotically "what's your real name John?" Bobby didn't understand the question John hesitated looking at the flame in the lighter he opened his hand and drew the flame into his hand, "Pyro" he said "I can only manipulate the flame" "you are a god amongst insects Pyro" Magneto said "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." This made Bobby very uneasy, he exchanged worried looks with Rogue.

An hour later at Alkali Lake Bobby, Rogue and John were waiting in the Blackbird. "I'm done with this kiddie table shit" John said "Logan told us to wait," Rogue said, John didn't listen he opened the doors and walked out "John don't, come back!" Bobby ran after him he froze John's feet but John shot flames melting the ice at his feet, "you disgust me Bobby, Magneto is trying to better the mutant future, if you want these humans to control you and subjugate you... Then your dead to me" and he stormed off.

Bobby fell to his knees his heart shattering, "Bobby!?" Rogue came running out of the Blackbird, "what happened?" She asked "where's John" "he- he's gone" he said "oh Bobby I'm so sorry" said Rogue cradling Bobby's head to her chest, they both got back into the Blackbird and waited like they were told. 

"Bobby I'm sorry" said Rogue gently. Bobby knew that Rogue cared for him but it wasn't the same way it had been when they were together, it had ended when Professor Grey read Bobby's mind and basically outed him. After that their love life just fell away and they reserved themselves to just being friends. "I know he meant a lot to you, but he wasn't very considerate of you plus he was really controlling" "I know but I loved him and he still deserted me" "you never know maybe it's for the- AHHHHHH!" She is cut off and she screams clamping her hands to her head, Bobby feels it too, like his skull is slowly crushing his brain. 

Both are writhing on the ground hands clasped to their heads. Finally it stopped then a big, loud sickening crunch was heard they looked up and saw a massive crack in the dam. Rogue flew the Blackbird up in case the dam broke, "wait there they are!" Bobby shouted pointing at the group of people. Rogue landed the black bird and everyone got on board but it wouldn't lift back up, suddenly in the middle of the confusion Logan said "where's Jean?" Bobby looked out the window an saw Professor Grey outside lifting up the Blackbird, then the dam broke and she held the wave off so they could get to safety, "JEAN!" Cyclopes yelled. Just before they flew away they saw her disappeared beneath the waves. Swallowed forever by water. When they got back Bobby kept to his room a lot, Rogue tried to help him but he chose seclusion, wondering if love would give him another chance to find the right guy, little did he know it was about to drop from the sky.


	2. Down From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren finally gets to the school and Bobby acts like a complete idiot around him, Rogue and Kitty are determined to get them together and Professor X wants him to make a move before Bobby's grades go down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm veering off of the movie storyline for a bit, so I've been bingeing these movies look for writing ideas and I have a few here you go I hope you enjoy.

Healing a broken heart 2 

Bobby

Bobby wasn't the same after Alkali Lake. Bobby kept to his room a lot, but Rogue and Kitty were persistent and eventually they convinced him to start opening back up, though he had lost all but a sliver of hope that love would find its way to him again, but everything changed the day HE came.

It started a couple months after John left. Bobby was in his room doing his homework when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" Bobby said half heartedly, Storm walked in the door, "Bobby?" She asked, "yes?" He said "we have a new student and he needs a room, would you mind sharing a room with him?" She asked "sure" he said. Storm stepped aside and in walked the most beautiful boy Bobby had ever seen, he felt his heart beat quicken, he felt his face get red, the guy was literally an angel, wings and all. The angel held out his hand, "hi I'm Warren" _oh my god_ Bobby thought _even his voice is gorgeous._ Bobby took his hand, "I'm Bobby" he said trying to smile for Warren. "Do you need help unpacking?" Bobby asked, "if you don't mind" Warren said sheepishly, "oh it's no bother at all happy to help" his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, _way to go Bobby,_ he thought to himself, _now Mr. Perfect thinks your a fuck-up. ___

Bobby helped Warren unpack then when Warren was done and said he wanted to rest quickly, Bobby took that time to go find Rogue and Kitty he pulled Rogue aside by the arm, We need to find Kitty I need to talk to you two now. When they finally found her they went outside, and Bobby explained the situation they didn't help just fan-girling and squealing. "Ugh your not helping"Bobby said obviously frustrated "do you even know anything about this guy?"Kitty asked "Not really"Bobby said embarrassed. " Then get your ass back in there and woo him!" Kitty said turning him around an pushing him back into the school. "But what if he leaves like John did?" He said desperately trying to push against her without success, "what if he isn't even gay!?" He said, "you never know til you try sugar" Rogue said, "now get back in there with Angel boy, woo him, get married an live happily ever after" 

Bobby walked back to his room and found Warren laying in bed shirtless, Bobby could feel his face getting redder by the second, Warren was awake and looking overwhelmed. "What's wrong?" He asked going and sitting on his bed, "oh nothing I'm just not used to being admired because of my powers" Warren said staring at the ceiling hands behind his head. "What do you mean?" Bobby asked, "well my father was always telling me to hide it, that it was an abomination and that he didn't need any further remind of my 'deformity" "oh my god that's awful" Bobby said appalled "oh that's nothing, it got to the point that at one point when I was young I tried to cut and file my wings off" Bobby was speechless Warren turned and looked at him his eyes tearing up. Bobby walked over and sat next to Warren "I'm so sorry that u went through all that" Warren sat up "it's ok thank you" Bobby put his arm around Warren's neck, "you don't have to be ashamed here I promise"

The next couple days Bobby was distracted in class with thoughts of Warren. Kitty and Rogue were constantly demanding new updates on Bobby's attempts to date Warren. Two weeks later Professor X said as Bobby was getting up to leave, "Bobby would you please stay back I'd like to have a word with you" Bobby nervously got up and walked over to Professor X.

"Are you all right?" He asked "you've been distracted for awhile now" "it's nothing Professor I'm sorry" Bobby said dismissively, "you know I don't believe you I was reading your mind de half of that class" the Professor said with a knowing look, "Storm can see it, both she and Logan have come to me about it" Bobby felt his face grow very red. "Why don't you just talk to Warren, explain it to him, he may surprise you," it felt weird getting advice on asking out another student by Professor Xavier. "I don't even know if he feels close to the same way," Bobby said hopelessly, "Bobby if something goes wrong you can always change rooms, but I'm asking you politely to do something about it soon, it's affecting your ability to concentrate in school." 

Bobby left Professor X's room and walked to his room determined to ask Warren out, but he wasn't sure how or even when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I promise to try to update asap the next chapter will be: Rogue's Threat. If u guys r still with me and aren't bored yet I love you I promise it'll get a lot better


	3. Rouge's Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby finally tries to ask Warren out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken me forever to update I've been so busy on my first semester of college and work and writing another story for another fandom.

Healing a Broken Heart 3

Bobby

A month had gone by after his talk with Xavier and Bobby still hadn't worked up the balls to ask Warren out. Kitty and Rouge never lost a chance to pull him aside and interrogate him. "I don't have a plan yet I'm too afraid he'll say no" he'd always say. 

"Sugar you better do it quick before someone else takes him" Rouge always said. One day this ritual happened yet again, but Rogue replied with "Bobby I'm sick of waiting and I know Kitty is too, if you don't ask that boy out by this time tomorrow I will ask him for you and I promise it will be the most embarrassing moment of your life!" Bobby wanted so badly to call her bluff but he knew she wasn't bluffing. 

So one night when he and Warren were just sitting in their room he asked if Warren liked anybody, "well there is one person I have my eye on" Warren said Bobby bolted up suddenly very jealous, "they are the nicest sweetest and most beautiful person I've ever met and I always look forward to being around them." Bobby felt his face redden, he was now unbelievably jealous. "What about you?" Warren asked, "well yeah there is a guy I've been thinking about nonstop, he is amazing he's gorgeous he's so sweet, and he can always make me happy." Bobby replied. "Who is it?" Warren asked, Bobby braced himself to get yelled at and slurred and humiliated. 

"You" Bobby said quietly, Warren froze and it suddenly got really cold and Bobby swore he wasn't doing anything. "Are you serious?" Warren asked "yeah" Bobby said, he heard shifting and looked up and saw Warren on he side looking at Bobby. "Bobby why didn't you say something," Warren asked sitting up, "because I was too afraid of rejection, not again" Bobby said his eyes filling with tears, "but I get it, it's not mutual, I'll get over it somehow," Bobby said really starting to cry now, his tears freezing as they trailed down his face. Warren walked over and sat on Bobby's bed, "Bobby-" Warren began, "don't worry I'll ask Storm to change rooms for you if u wa-mmph" Bobby cut off by Warren kissing him, "Bobby" Warren said when he had pulled away, "first of all you talk way to much, second of all, why would I reject you?" "I don't know I guess you'll think of something to reject me for," Bobby said depressed, "well I hope I don't" Warren said and kissed him again they spent the night holding each other close. 

The next day Bobby pulled Rogue and Kitty aside and told them what happened. Both freaked out and squealed making Bobby's face go red. "So when do we get to meet him?" Rogue asked eagerly. "Around lunch if u really want or after danger room practice" said Bobby. Kitty was trying to contain herself but failed miserably. "Kitty please do not explode" Bobby said face palming himself. Later that day Bobby and Warren were walking from the danger room hand in hand that's when the girls pounced. "Hey is this your new boy?" Said Rogue enthusiastically, Bobby face palmed himself yet again, Warren did not help by wrapping his arms around Bobby and pulling him into a kiss that made Bobby blush like none other and sent the two girls into fits of giggles and complete and utter stupidity and fangirling. 

Bobby and Warren spent the day together when they could and that night they laid together in bed Warren holding Bobby close, and Bobby knew he had found the right guy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed it. I Promise Warren will be in the next chapter I'm working hard on this I promise I'm trying to live up to expectation with these. Keep an eye out for the next chapter: Down from Heaven.


End file.
